Dear Rin Kagamine
by CrappyTreeHugger42
Summary: Rin Kagamine has been kidnapped after her friend, Neru, is stabbed. She is brought to an old warehouse. She finds out that her friends are there with her too. But, the question is, will they ever leave?
1. Kidnapp And Murder

**Dear Rin Kagamine,**

**Run.**

"Neru! Neru! Look!" I screamed. There was a note taped on my dorm room door. Neru walked down the hall sluggishly towards me. "Hurry up! This is serious!" I commanded. Neru didn't pick up any pace. Neru all of the sudden fell to the floor. Blood surrounded her. "N-Neru.." I walked closer to her. A shadow flashed down the hallway. "Hey! Come back here!" I tried to run after him but I tripped over Neru's body. "Ugh!" I said. I looked at Neru. "Oh. My. God…" I gasped.

I dialed 9-1-1 on my cellphone. "Hello? Yes, um, my friend got shot or something she fell to the ground with blood surrounding her… Vocaloid High Dorms… Hallway A.. OK thank you." I hung up. I looked at Neru, and cried.

The police came soon after I called.

I called up Len. "Len… Get to the hospital. NOW." I said. And then I hung up.

I ran outside. "TAXI!" I screamed. I got in a cab and told the driver to go to the hospital. Boy, something was in for me…


	2. Rin's Diary Entrees 1-7

Rin's Diary Entrees 1-4

**Taxi-Cab 9:56 A.M**

I looked out the window scared for my life. I didn't know what else to do.

I wonder if Neru will be ok…

**Taxi-Cab 10:45 A.M**

Ok, something is seriously wrong now. The hospital is only a half hour away with some traffic!

**A Warehouse Parking Lot 10:59 A.M**

Where am I..? I have no idea. I'm seriously scared-

**Dark Concealed Room About Noon**

I can walk around this room. I don't know where I am… Help me.. Someone… please…


	3. Meeting Mayu

"Knock, knock!~" Someone said from outside the door. A little girl came in.

"My, my. _You _are Rin Kagamine?!" She said. I nodded slightly.

"My name is Mayu." The girl said. She smiled so evily it made me shiver and quiver all over.

"I'm your _biggest _'fan'." She said, "No, no. I'm _just kidding_. I HATE you! In fact, I hate all the 'popular' vocaloids! Now come with me." Someone handcuffed me. It was a little boy. "Hi. I'm Oliver!" He said.

I smiled at him. He smiled back.

I came into a room. More like a jail-cell…

I gasped. Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine, Kaito, Meiko, IA, Gumi and Len were in the cell. That's why Len didn't pick up when I called him! "RIN!" Len said. The door slammed behind me.

"Guys.. Why are you here?" I asked. Luka looked at me. "Because," She said, "Mayu wants to be 'The Queen Bee'."

I cocked my head to the right. "She means," Gumi said, "She kidnapped us so she could be the most 'popular' vocaloid."

"Guys! We need to get out of here!" I said. Miku looked at the floor. "It's no use." She said.

I gave her a look. "Alright! We need to devise a plan!" Miku said finally.


	4. Escape Plan

**Escape Plan:**

**Jobs:**

**Miku: Distractiong Guards**

**Luka: Stealing Keys**

**Kaito: Unlocking Doors**

**Gumi: Hijacker**

**Rin, Len, IA: Coast-Clearing**

**Meiko: Guard**

**Plan:**

**Miku distracts guards while Luka grabs their keys without them noticing**

**Kaito locks door while Rin, Len and IA make sure the coast is clear**

**Maneuver our way around the warehouse**

**Find exit and parking lot**

**Hijack car**

**Drive away and find a hide-out**

**Timing:**

**Starts around 2:00 P.M**


	5. Progress To A Halt

**1:55 P.M**

"Guys, are you ready?" I asked. They all nodded. "Good." I replied.

We all sat against the four walls of the cell.

**1:59 P.M**

Someone opened the cell door. "Hello," She said, "I'm SeeU! I'll be cleaning and tending your cell. Would any of you like anything?"

Miku stood up. "Yes, um, do you have any microphones here? I would like to do a daily round of voice warm-ups."

SeeU shook her head. "No, we do not. Today for lunch, we have: Pulled Pork, Rice and an Apple for each of you."

Miku grimaced at the food. "Yuck! That stuff tastes _horrible_! Can I have something else? PLeeeaaassseee!" Miku begged.

"NO!" SeeU yelled. While SeeU was yelling, Luka had gotten the keys.

"Have fun!~" SeeU said. And she closed and locked the door.

"Perfect." I said. Kaito had been given the keys now. The plan was going accordingly.

I peeked my head out the door to make sure it was clear. It was. "Ok!" I whispered.

We all sneaked down the hallway. The exit was really easy to find. We were right at the main hallway heading towards the exit until we heard, "Oh no you don't!"


	6. Found

There Mayu stood. Holding a big, sharp, knife. Not a steak knife. A big butcher knife.

"So, you thought you could get away from _me_, eh? Well you're wrong!" She said.

She grabbed me and said, "Well, . Your life is coming to a halt!" She said. Her smiled looked _insane_.

She pushed me to the ground and was about to stab my heart when some girl said, "Now, now Mayu. Don't kill her now. Or the plan will be ruined!"

There stood a girl with two black pig-tails and a school-girl outfit.

"Come on Kaai! She devised the whole escape plan!" Mayu argued. Mayu picked up where she left off but, she stabbed me in the legs.


	7. The Light

"Rin!" Len screamed. Blood spattered everywhere. Oliver held Len back. Mayu decided that the stabbing in my legs wasn't enough so, she stabbed me in the chest.

"Mayu! W-Why did you do that!" Kaai screamed. Mayu looked demonic…

"Because!," Mayu snapped, "I want to be POPULAR!"

Oliver let Len go. He ran up to me. "Rin…" He said.

"L-Len..." I said. I smiled at him. "I'll just be up here… Watching you…" I said.

Everything turned red. "Rin.. Don't go…" Len begged.

"Bye Len." I said. I took one last breath, and it all turned black.


	8. Afterwards

My spirit came out of my body. I stood watching Len cry. Miku, Gumi and the rest stood in horror.

Kaai looked sad also. "Guys, run!" She said. They ran out. Len stayed though.

Kaai took him by the arm and smiled. "She's out of pain now."

Now Mayu, was put in a Mental Hospital. SeeU and Oliver were charged for kidnapp and 1 year in prison. Kaai, on the other hand, was found not guilty.

Neru, still lives.

I got buried in the cemetery by the dorms. Len goes there often.

Miku, IA and the rest carried on with their lives. They knew I was still with them spiritually.

I visit Len often. He knows when I'm near him. He smiles.

The one thing that made Len smile, was that I smiled, too.


End file.
